The Amazing World of Gravity Falls
by TheHeroOfTrains
Summary: While battling Bill, Dipper opens a portal that leads them to Elmore. Bill is ready to take over Elmore, but Dipper convinces the rest to find help. They meet with Gumball and Darwin and convince them and their friends to help. Now, with powers from Journal #3, the new crew sets out to save Elmore and (possibly) Gravity Falls!
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

"You're all out of ideas Pine Tree!", Bill yelled as he blasted Mabel. "Not yet Bill!", Dipper yelled as he consulted the book. "Azary-Mentrio-Porto-cephius!", he echoed. However, he read the wrong spell. The spell was to open a PORTAL to another world.

A portal opened, sucking them all in. "Woah. Where are we?", Mabel pondered. "Probably in the bottomless pit again", Soos responded. "Ha Ha.", Mabel laughed. "THANKS A LOT PINE TREE!", Bill said aloud, "NOW I CAN TAKE OVER ELMORE AND GRAVITY FALLS!". "Elmore? Can I make money there?", Stan questioned.

Before anyone could say no, Bill ripped through the darkness and went to takeover Elmore. Dipper grabbed the rest and jumped through the portal. "What the...", they all said. Elmore looked as happy as can be. "This is way different from home.", Wendy said. Dipper, still shooken up, said "We can't let Bill take over this place! We got to group with the people in this town and fight back!". "Ha ha! Nerd." Mabel said.

And with that, they were off to find help.


	2. Welcome to Elmore!

"Dodg or Daar!", two voices rang out. "Roll the dice", Gumball said. "Pick a card!", Darwin replied. Anais was watching her brothers through the window. "Them and that stupid game! They never play with me!", she whined. There was a knock on the door.

"Anais! Grab the door please", her mom shouted. "Ok!" As she opened the door she wondered who it was. On a Saturday, the wattersons usually don't have visitors. "Oh hi!" Mabel shouted. "You're a cute bunny...is this your house?", Dipper asked. Anais looked at them."What...are you?", She asked."We're humans dude!", Soos giggled. "Hu-mans?", she questioned."Anais", her mom, suddenly appearing at the door, "Who are these...hu-mans?", she wondered.

"Can we please come in?", Wendy asked politely. "Uh...sure." her dad, who thought he could make the decisions, replied. By that time, Gumball and Darwin were in the room. They filled them in on the situation. "So you're telling me that you were battling a triangle man and then you opened up a portal that caused him to jump into Elmore and you came here to find help to defeat him?" "That's the long and short of it." Dipper replied.

"Cool. We'll help." "Just like that? You believe us?". Anais chirped in, "Well, we've been in a zombie outbreak, survived a t-rex chase, escaped from a killer robot, and a lot more. So yeah we believe you." "Ok then. We just need to find who we are relatable to.", Mabel said aloud. They all gave her a funny look. "Well, in every movie I see where there are a ton of characters, the find someone they can relate to."

With that advice from Mabel, our cartoon characters debated on who related to who. The match ups should be easy. Except for two. Mabel-Darwin, Soos-Richard, Wendy-Anais. Now Dipper and Stan found a matchup that didn't make sense. Stan with Nicole and Dipper with Gumball. Why is that bizarre you ask?

Dipper should be with the smart character right? And Stan should be with the sometimes dumb, sometimes smart character? But no. The universe picked those match ups. And that's how it works.

 **Alright guys. Did you enjoy the first chapter? No...ok. Next time...just wait until next time.**


	3. The Powers

"Ok,", Dipper began. "Ugh! Dipper's going into one of his nerd speeches again! Nerd Alert!",Mabel shouted. "So now that you're with us," he continued, ignoring Mabel, " We got to get you into fighting." "*Gasp*" Gumball and Darwin said at the same time. "Our Karate outfits!"

"Boys! You said you would never put those outfits on again! Even after Penny stood up for you, you still promised!" "Um...Mrs. Watterson, this is a matter of life or death. So...", Dipper whispered. You know the moment when the mom **is** mad and her eyes are giant. Imagine that right now. "EXCUSE ME SIR BUT I MADE MY BOYS PROMISE TO LEAVE THOSE OUTFITS ALONE! GUMBALL EMBARRASSED HIMSELF AND A GIRL HAD TO DEFEND HIM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHY?!" Dipper, reasonably, had those anime eyes where they have no pupils. He didn't say anything.

The boys already got their karate outfits. "I want to learn kendo!", Gumball shouted. "I want Tai Kwan Do!", Darwin added. "*sigh* I can't stop you now can I?", Nicole sighed. "Nope!", they both said. As Dipper looked on the Internet and consult the journal, Everyone was making requests.

Mabel wanted cat powers. Richard wanted to be a muscular dude (probably to impress Nicole). Stan wanted money related powers. Anais wanted laser vision. Nicole wanted to be a superhero. Wendy wanted to have powers related to her using her handy axe.

Dipper shouted random spells. I won't say them all though. So everyone began training to master their powers. However, Dipper was the only one who didn't get powers. Gumball didn't either (even though dipper checked again and again for kendo powers).

Stan was requested to ask Nicole about the training. "Uh..Mrs. Watterson, my nephew is wondering if we can use your backyard for individual training. And if you can make outfits." Nicole agreed to both and Dipper and Nicole had began their long jobs.

 **So how do you guys like this chapter? Not as long as the 2nd one but its still ok. Do yall like the refrences to other episodes? I'll do more for Gravity Falls next chapter.**


	4. The Start

"So This is Elmore!" Bill exclaimed. "Two worlds. So innocent. Waiting to be conquered. Ha-ha-ha-ha! My dream come true! All I have to do is find another person to help me..." Meanwhile in the shadows a figure, listening to Bill, yelled "Hey you! Triangle guy." Bill turned. "Who said that?!" ,Bill demanded. "I, , couldn't help to answer your request for an accomplice." "Hahaha! Dude, what's with your face?" Bill asked. "Forget that! If you help me destroy Gumball and Darwin, I will help you with conquering this world and wherever you came from.", replied. "I like the way you do business. It's a deal." "Finally I can destroy the boys who...", began. "Blah blah blah. Conquering now, backstory later." Bill interrupted.

As Dipper, Gumball, Darwin and Mabel entered the backyard, Gumball asked, "Are we gonna learn to kick butt? Or use the nunchukas? Or katanas?" Trust me, this will be the most boring experience of your life." Mabel responded. "Dipper will probably say ' With great powers, come great responsibilities '. "That's where your wrong Mabel! You will have kitten and glitter powers! Darwin you will have karate powers. And Gumball and I have nothing." Dipper said. "Aww. Don't give up bro-bro!" "Yeah! You and Gumball can find powers!

"Ok Mabel, your powers are induced by smile dip.". "Dipper, two things. One, I swore off smile dip since the convenience store. Two, how can you tell what we have and how we get them?" Mabel asked. "Well, the journal has spells that give certain people powers. Unfortunately, Gumball and I are two of two people that can't enherit powers.", Dipper responded. "And how do you know this?", Darwin asked. "They journal said the physically weak can't enherit powers." "Oh".

 **Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I've been busy. Very busy. Anyways, for the remains of the series, I will be taking requests for what happens next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Peace out guys and gals!**


	5. The Next Step

"Well that's very inconvenient. Of course two main characters can't have powers.", Gumball said, breaking the 4th wall. "Wait...what? Main Characters?" Dipper asked. Everyone looked at Gumball. "Never minrd. So we are essentially useless?" Gumball questioned. "Ummmm...yep. I feel more useless than I ever have before.", Dipper responded. "Can't you use, like magic or something?", Mabel asked. "Yeah. I mean, Elmore has its share of weird things.", Darwin added. "I don't know. I'll look into it." Dipper said.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!", Dr. Wrecker yelled. "The end of two worlds needs to happen in style." Bill said, tightening his tie on his suit. "DID YOU ACTUALLY BUY A SUIT FOR YOURSELF?!", Dr. Wrecker responded. "Calm down Doctor I bought a suit for you too!", Bill exclaimed. Dr. Wrecker took the suit and put it on. "Awww. So cute! The doom of a world hasn't looked so stylish!", Bill said. "Whatever.", Dr. Wrecker responded. "Now let's go recruit the interdimesional criminals and nightmares I call my friends!", Bill said. Dr. Wrecker followed.

Bill opened up a portal leading to another dimension. "Is there anything I should know before we step in here?" Dr. Wrecker asked. "Well, let's say that it's really FLAT!" Bill said. They stepped in and became flat figures. "Now let's find my 'friends'!" Bill shouted. They proceeded to walk for what seemed like forever. They reached a large house. "HEY GUYS! TWO INNOCENT WORLDS NEED SOME DEMOLISHING!", Bill shouted. 9 demonic figures appeared, all hideous. "Oh my...Awesome!", Dr. Wrecker said, examining the creatures. "Believe me buddy, they really know how to PARTY! AHAHAHHAHAHAH!", Bill responded.

 **I apologize for once again, being absent for a long time. I will make it up to you all this time. I promise or I am not the defender of trains!**


End file.
